


abstinent

by ishie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2009, Fifteen Minute Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long, she lived out of a briefcase and a suitcase that it seemed to take forever to acclimate herself to staying in one place for more than a week. She figures that she'll adjust to these new routines eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	abstinent

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: **abstinent: self-restraining, from [dictionary_wotd](http://syndicated.livejournal.com/dictionary_wotd/)
> 
> Pre-_I Want to Believe_. Part of a self-imposed 15-minute ficlet challenge. Written during lunch break and un-beta'd, so please forgive any inconsistencies and general crap-ness. Feedback/criticism always welcomed!

There seem to be fewer hours in every day than there were even six months earlier. Her caseload hasn't increased - two patients have gone home, one little boy didn't make it, and three new patients have been admitted - and she's devised a system for charting that has her leaving the hospital less than an hour after her last rounds. Mulder has taken to doing housework and makes bad jokes about the _Muldericus domisticana_, so she has little more to do than rinsing plates after dinner. The couple who works the twelve acres they rent out never need more than a friendly smile and a wave every few days.

Still, the days seem shorter. She doesn't let herself do more than wonder about it in quiet moments before moving on to the next task. For so long, she lived out of a briefcase and a suitcase that it seemed to take forever to acclimate herself to staying in one place for more than a week. She figures that she'll adjust to these new routines eventually.

There are things she doesn't allow herself to think about. They're so tempting, though. When she circles so close to the edge of these thoughts that she thinks they'll pull her in, she makes lists in her head. It's become a compulsion that no amount of busywork can interrupt. Some nights when she can't sleep, she putters around the kitchen. Mulder's threatened to tie her to the bed if she rearranges the cupboards one more time. She wouldn't mind it if he could also find a way to keep her mind in one place.

Her mother calls, infrequently. There are some obstacles that even Maggie doesn't have the strength to tackle. They trade pleasantries and news about Bill's and Charlie's families.

When Dana's feeling brave, one day soon, she wants to use one of the names they never mention.

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 05 January 2009, 12:06  
> Finished: 05 January 2009, 12:21


End file.
